Dafoe Jordans
Table Dafoe Jordans was born on Earth in 2145, to a single mother in Drestich (formerly Moscow), Russia. His mother died during childbirth, adopted by local farmers, he enlisted in 2164, a year after leaving Oxford Academy, England, working for that year as a pilot on Elysium, he then was personally selected by Admiral Hackett to join the N7 Program as it's second enlistee, to date he is the highest ranked currently active N7 in the Alliance. He has assisted Commander Shepard from the shadows before, and openly, after the Omega 4 mission. He has been commented on several times by the Normandy's crew. Shepard calls him a true friend, Tali, Miranda, Mordin and Legion all thank him for saving them. Liara thanks him for encouraging her to take the Broker's Network, as they wouldn't have been as ready as they are without it. Timeline 2183: Dafoe arrives on the Citadel 6 years after retiring from training N7 recruits, he planned to spend his twilight years with his close friend, and fellow N7, David Anderson. Anderson, after the geth attack on Eden Prime, convices Dafoe to follow Sheperd from the shadows, and aid him if necessary. He assists Shepard in fending Saren's assassins off of Tali'Zorah vas Neema. He also warns Shepard of the danger to Terra Nova by Batarian terrorists, and informs him of the rogue VI on Luna, which later turned out to be EDI. 2185: He meets Shepard on the Citadel, telling him after a few months he would be returning to active service. After he arrives on Illium, on Anderson's orders to establish contact with Liara T'Soni, he finds Shepard, and works with him to defeat Spectre Tela Vasir, saying "Now there are only 3 things left in the galaxy I've yet to kill, a Reaper, a Yahg, and a Thresher Maw". He secretly accompanies Shepard and Liara onto the Shadow Broker's ship, later after Shepard and Liara end up exhausted during their fight with the Broker, Jordans enters and after a relatively even fight with the Broker, the trio manage to kill the Broker. Liara is subtly encouraged by Jordans to take the Broker's info network. He rescues the workers from the Eldfell-Ashland Energy plant on Zorya while Shepard and Zaeed kill Vido Santiago. He also radios Shepard during the assault on the Collector Base, stating he needs to improve the Normandy's security, as he hid in a secret compartment in the Shuttle Bay, and aids the crew in fending off the Collectors after Shepard and his team fight the Proto-Reaper. 2186: After the Normandy flees Earth, Shepard recieves an e-mail asking him to meet Jordans at Apollo's Cafe, Jordans buys Shepard and himself a cup of tea and Asari Scones, saying he developed a taste for tea and scones during his time at Oxford, but no human scones were on the Citadel. He also states he was spending time on Earth saying he met Thane and Kolyat in New Mexico, after he visited New Edinburgh, Ontario, Canada to be on the maiden voyage of his cousin's new ship, the Stalingrad. After speaking to Jordans, he aids Shepard to a great extent. During the Cerberus assault on Grissom Academy, he helps Jack and the Biotic Students, saying "if this place was around when I was a kid, I'd be a hell of a lot better than I already am", he also protects Ensign Rodriguez when Cerberus troops attack them during their escape. When Cerberus attacks the STG Base on Sur'Kesh, Jordans takes out Cerberus troopers in the Varren outbreak. After Urdnot Bakara (Eve) arrives she points out that there are 6 true krogan in the base, and 3 of them aren't krogan, refering to Shepard, Mordin and Jordans. Jordans also aids Grunt when he covers Shepard's escape. When Shepard and Mordin reach the Shroud, Jordans takes a Turian Fighter, and saves Mordin from the explosion, and certain death. During the Citadel coup, he saves Thane Krios just as Kai Leng is about to stab him with his katana, and forces Leng to retreat. During Commander Shepard's shore leave he stops the Mercs at the Skycar Lot, he also provides some useful, if unexpected backup to Shepard during the assault on the Citadel Archives, by shooting down the glass Citadel on the Mercs, he later attends the party at Anderson's apartment. He arrives on the Ardat-Yakshi monastery, able to de-Reaperize Rila, giving Samara no reason to commit suicide. He assists the Ex-Cerberus Scientists on Arrae. He also saves the lives of the remaining crew of the Qwib Qwib on Rannoch. Also on Rannoch, he copies Legion's programs into a seperate hard drive, allowing Legion to disseminate his personality to the Geth, his actions save Legion, strengthening the Geth armada. On Thessia, during the Reaper invasion, he takes out the Cerberus gunship at the Temple of Athame, and fights Kai Leng to a draw, the Gunship's cannons still take out the Temple's supports, afterwards he plants a tracker on the shuttle, which Specialist Traynor uses to discover Kai Leng went to Horizon. He fights his way through Sanctuary, a few paces behind Miranda Lawson, getting the drop on the Lawsons and stabbing Henry Lawson, causing him to let go of Oriana and letting Miranda push him into the facility below, Miranda thanks Jordans for saving her from Kai Leng. When Shepard is on Omega, Jordans tries radioing Shepard, but is blocked by Aria's signal, believing him to be with Cerberus. During the assault on Cerberus HQ, Jordans saves Shepard from being stabbed by Kai Leng, after Shepard mortally wounded him. He pilots a fighter, destroying 2 Reapers in the process, and is present during the final fight on Earth, accompanying Anderson after Shepard destroys the Reaper near the beam. He aids Garrus onto the Normandy after nearly being crushed by a car, alongside Javik. Before Shepard can be shot by Harbinger's laser, Jordans blocks the shot, saving Shepard. After the Reapers are defeated, Jordans is shown recuperating in the Hospital, with Hackett, and all the others whose lifes he saved watching over him. Trivia *Jordans uses a Biotically capable Scimitar, similar to the N7 Slayer and N7 Shadow, and uses an Omni-Shield, similar to the N7 Paladin, implying he began training both classes. *Only 2 people have been known to have survived a direct shot from a Reaper, Shepard and Jordans. *Jordans is also the only person to kill a Reaper single handedly, and has killed the most Reapers, tied with Shepard at two, Shepard did not kill the Reapers on Tuchanka or Rannoch as the Thresher Maw and Quarian Fleets,respectively, killed those Reapers *He is the one of toughest human soldiers in the Galaxy, having survived a Reaper laser, a Yahg, and a Thresher Maw attack. *He has his own Unique Weapons, a modified M7 Lancer, and a modified N7 Valiant, which he calls his Impaler and Nobility, respectively *Jordans performs 6 different styles of unarmed combat, and performed ballroom dancing, giving him superior agility and precision strikes than most opponents, so far no-one has been able to best him in combat. *Though it is never shown, Jordans has a tatoo on his back, a skull with the phrase 'Homocida non sum, quia tantum meretur, qui percusserit eum iure', Latin for "I'm not a murderer, for I only kill those who earn the right to it". *It is Jordans who give Garrus tango lessons in Mass Effect 3: Citadel, also during the dance scene he takes Miranda(provided she survives the Suicide Mission and Horizon and does not start a relationship with James at Shepard's party), Ashley(provided Miranda dies and she survives Virmire and the Cerberus Coup and is not in a relationship with James ) or Liara on the dancefloor.